Something Not so Normal
by Suz4eva
Summary: Boston Public and CSI Crossover.


Fiona Marsh walked down the hall followed by Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows. I hate how Catherine has that bond with Nick. He is so cute. I'm a sucker for brown-eyed brunettes; Fiona thought.  
  
Sarah leaned towards Fiona close enough to kiss her and said, "Does my breath smell Minty?"  
  
Fiona laughed and said, "No it doesn't." Fiona was a brunette, had brown eyes, small chest and was extremely shy around men. I can't believe I used to stutter Fiona thought. Her mind flashed back; "Yuh-yuh yes Ma'am. C-c-c-can I pluh-pluh-pluh have a duh-duh drink of water?" She shuddered.  
  
Back in reality Sara said, "I'm Sara and this is my friend Catherine." Then she popped at tic tac in her mouth. Although Fiona had only been there a week she knew everyone's names.  
  
Catherine winked at Sara and began, "Doesn't."  
  
Fiona cut her off with, "Her breath smell minty? No not particularly." They all laughed. I know Greg has a thing for you too. But you're probably a lesbian Fiona thought about Sara. Catherine made a noise and popped into the ladies room.  
  
We stood outside and waited for her. School halls. Her mind flashed back again. "Buh-buh Bastard!" She struggled to snap at her father.  
  
He slapped her across the face. "You don't talk to me like that! Go to hell Bitch!" He snapped. He slapped her harder now knocking her to the ground.  
  
She shook her head like an Etch a sketch trying to erase the painful memory. Sara saw the look in Fiona's eyes; something was wrong. "What's wrong?"  
  
Fiona shook her head and replied," Just thinking." Catherine popped out of the ladies room saw Sara's concerned eyes and slipped an arm around Fiona.  
  
Fiona pulled away and snapped, "There's nothing wrong!"  
  
Catherine replied, "I'm sorry I didn't know." And removed her arm with tears in her eyes. "Oh Cath, I'm sorry I really shouldn't be acting like someone shoved a tampon up my ass." I admitted.  
  
She smiled and replied, "It's ok." Sara said, "Now that we're all friends again; There's our crime scene." We all sighed.  
  
"The kids call it the dungeon." Catherine replied. They pulled on their gloves and slumped inside. Possible lesbian love between these two Fiona thought.  
  
We're in Boston. The Boston CSI's are busy working on a case. So are the New York CSI's. There were two teachers and two cops inside. "Las Vegas Criminalistics."  
  
The three women said in unison. "Vegas?" The attractive man teacher asked. Fiona nodded.  
  
The man stuck his hand out and said, "Harry Senate."  
  
Fiona managed not to blush and said, "Fiona Marsh."  
  
"I'm Ronnie Cook." The woman said. Fiona smiled and thought He's Handsome. Fiona thought her red cheeks already gave him an impression.  
  
She's beautiful Harry thought staring at her. "No we aren't dating." Harry said and cracked a smile.  
  
"Catherine Willows." Catherine said and gestured to Sara and said, "Sara Sidle and Yes we are dating." And blushed the color of an apple.  
  
Harry looked at Fiona and said, "Are you."  
  
She cut him off, "Taken no but I'd like to be, Straight Yes very much so." I love him and he doesn't give a damn! Horny Puppy Ronnie thought.  
  
Sara Shivered. Catherine unzipped her jacked and handed it to her and said, "Problem solved sweetie."  
  
Ronnie kept talking, "We will leave you CSI's alone so you guys can work." Fiona nodded. Harry flashed a smile. To hell with him Ronnie thought she mouthed it also.  
  
"Ronnie Can you show me where the ladies room is?" Fiona asked.  
  
'I'd be glad too." Catherine said. "I didn't ask you." Fiona snapped.  
  
"Sure." Ronnie said.  
  
As soon as the door shut Fiona asked her, "What's wrong? By the way I just wanted to get out of there."  
  
"What are you blind? He's attracted to you! I love him! He keeps me breathing day in and day out." She replied  
  
. "Hey, I'm not attracted to him. There will be nothing between us." Fiona lied.  
  
She nodded and whispered, "Ok." And we walked back in.  
  
"Officer?" Fiona asked an attractive blonde man. "Yes Ma'am." He replied.  
  
"I'm with the Las Vegas Criminalistics lab," Fiona replied and showed him my badge.  
  
"Want to tell me what went on here?" I asked. "Howdy Ma'am I'm David Estrda. Lori Matters seemed to have some drug related death." The officer said.  
  
"Fiona Marsh." Fiona replied. "You have a beautiful name Mrs. Marsh." David said. "Why thank you David."  
  
I announced.  
  
Catherine called, "Get your guy's butts over here." Sara and Fiona rushed to her side.  
  
"We need to interview both teachers because they seem to be the last two people who saw her alive." Catherine declared.  
  
"I get the girl." Fiona said.  
  
"The coroner has the body already." David called. 


End file.
